Espace Temps
by baladin
Summary: Missing scène


Le Colonel Jack O'Neill se dirigea vers sa cabine

Espace Temps

Auteur : Baladin

Mail :

Genre : romance Sam/Jack

Disclamer : rien à moi, juste pour le fun

Note de l'auteur : J'ai pu, avant qu'il ne supprime le lien sur Internet, visionner en anglais le téléfilm Continuum, (superbe et à voir, vraiment dans la lignée de stargate 1ère génération même si c'est la deuxième équipe qui est en scène, n'hésitez pas à acheter le dvd, il est encore mieux que le premier !!) Mais la participation de O'Neill n'est pas assez exploitée pour moi donc pour me défrustrer j'ai écris ce qui suit, en laissant des zones d'ombres afin de ne pas révéler le contenu du film, donc vous pourrez trouver la fin un peu rapide mais c'est voulu !!

Bonne lecture !

Le Colonel Jack O'Neill se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il avait donné des ordres pour que les trois personnes retrouvées en Arctique ne sortent pas de leur cabine. Il était furieux ! Ils se prétendaient ses amis mais ils disaient que son fils, sa seule raison de vivre était mort !!

Maintenant en y réfléchissant bien, cela pouvait être vrai !! Il y a 8 ans, Charlie avait failli se tuer avec son arme. Il était arrivé à temps et les secours l'avait sauvé, mais quand aurait-il été si cela c'était passé autrement ?

"Il faut que je me repose, cette marche dans le froid m'a épuisé, demain je verrai les choses plus nettement".

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris un rapide café, il se dirigea vers la cabine des "visiteurs". La veille il avait éprouvé comme un coup de foudre pour la jeune colonel. Déjà quand il avait vu ses photos dans les journaux, il avait flashé sur sa beauté, mais là en vrai, elle était encore plus... "Eh mon vieux, on se calme !! Tu es encore marié, et vu ton âge ne te fais aucune illusion !!" Ses pensées le firent sourire ce qui le rendit beaucoup plus attirant et sexy. Une jeune sergent se trouvant dans les coursives s'en fit la remarque !!

G - Mon Colonel !!

J - ils ont été sages cette nuit ?

G - aucun problème, mon colonel !

J - merci soldat ! Je vais discuter un peu avec eux, l'état major me les a confiés jusqu'à notre arrivée à Mac Murdo ! Rompez, je reste avec eux.

G - bien mon Colonel.

Il entra dans la cabine et regarda attentivement les trois personnes s'y trouvant. Ils semblaient pensifs et ne firent pas attention à son arrivée.

J - vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup dormi !!

M - non mon Général !

J - eh !! Je ne suis que Colonel !!

S - dans notre espace temps, vous êtes général !

J - et bien ils n'ont pas peur vos supérieurs ! Moi, Général, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Je suis anti-autorité, alors comment pourrais-je l'incarner ??

S - vous nous avez fait la même remarque lors de votre montée en grade ! Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un excellent Général !

D - un peu grognon, imprévisible, susceptible, à l'humour décalé et incompréhensible, mais attachant, fidèle à ses principes et adoré des ses hommes !!

J - wahou !! Arrêtez je vais avoir les chevilles qui gonflent !

Tous sourirent.

J - alors comme cela nous sommes amis, tous les quatre ?

M - moi je ne fais pas partie du lot !! Je ne suis arrivé qu'après votre départ.

S - nous avons formé une équipe pendant plus de 7 ans, passant pratiquement 24 h sur 24 ensemble !

D - ça crée des liens !!

J - je veux bien vous croire ! Hier j'étais un peu sous le choc, et mon fils est la prunelle de mes yeux. J'ai failli le perdre il y a quelques années, aussi je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on me parle de lui. Je venais vous avertir que dès notre arrivée à Mac Murdo vous serez pris en charge par l'Etat Major de l'Air Force, vous serez conduits dans un lieu secret et je ne vous verrais plus.

M - vous ne nous suivez pas ?

J - ce n'est pas dans mes attributions ! Mais j'aimerai vous revoir, quand les choses se seront tassées, vous voulez bien ?

Il avait dit cela en regardant Sam et elle lui sourit !

S - pas de problème pour moi !

M - moi non plus !

D - idem ici !

J - eh bien voici mon téléphone, apprenez-le si vous voulez me contacter, parce qu'ils ne vont rien vous laisser !!

D - merci Jack, je vous appellerai !

J - ok ! Je vous laisse je ne suis pas censé vous parler d'avantage !! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas !!

S - merci mon Colonel !

Ils étaient arrivés à Mac Murdo quelques jours plus tard, et Jack n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Sam, Daniel et Cameron, ayant du rejoindre son commandement. Cette mission était une mission comme les autres, un jour ici le lendemain ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il avait trouvé la maison vide. Seulement un petit mot de Sarah lui annonçant sa décision de divorcer. Trop absent lui expliquait-elle. Il pourrait voir Charlie quand il le souhaiterait ou plutôt quand il en aurait le temps !! Il se saoula toute la nuit, non que le départ de Sarah le mortifiait, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne verrait son fils que de trop bref moment, n'ayant très peu de temps à lui. En plus Sarah lui avait dit qu'elle retournait chez son père qui habitait assez loin, donc ce n'était pas quand il aurait quelques heures qu'il pourrait profiter de son fils. Une envie d'en finir avec cette pourriture d'existence le prit, mais l'espace d'un instant l'éclat d'un regard bleu océan l'arrêta. Qu'était-elle devenue ? L'appellerait-elle un jour ??

Le lendemain, c'est les idées très embrumées qu'il regagna sa base. Une mission à haut risque l'attendait. Il partit avec le secret espoir de ne pas revenir, quoi que !!

Cela faisait deux mois qu'un taxi l'avait déposée devant cet immeuble résidentiel. L'appartement qu'on lui avait attribué était spacieux et lumineux. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. On lui avait fournis un poste de professeur à l'Université. Sa nouvelle identité avait fait d'elle la sœur jumelle de l'héroïne connue de tous. Elle tenait les engagements pris en accord avec l'Air Force, mais elle s'ennuyait ferme. Cette petite vie de routine ne lui convenait pas et en plus elle avait cette angoisse au fond d'elle qui était permanente. Le pire était l'ignorance. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, l'Etat Major en avait décidé ainsi.

C'est en regardant un pub à la télé, qu'un numéro de téléphone revint à sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas promis de ne pas entrer en communication avec des militaires. Ils se seraient doutés qu'elle connaissait des membres de l'Air Force ou des forces Spéciales, ils auraient inclus la non prise de contact avec ces personnes dans les interdictions qu'elle avait reçues !!

Aussi c'est sans aucun scrupule qu'elle composa le numéro.

X - O'Neill !

S - bonjour mon Colonel, Samantha Carter.

J - Samantha Carter !! Vous n'avez pas oublié mon téléphone ??

S - et bien à vrai dire je l'avais un peu égaré !! Je vous dérange peut-être ??

J - non !! Bien sur que non ! Je suis ravi de vous entendre. Comment allez-vous ?

S - ça peut aller. J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à ma nouvelle vie, mais on va dire que ça va !

J - écoutez, je ne pense pas que le téléphone soit la meilleur solution, vous habitez où ??

Elle lui donna son adresse, et ils convinrent de se voir le lendemain, Jack ayant une permission ce jour là, mais trop courte pour voir son fils.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à la terrasse d'un café. Ils parlèrent de tout de rien, heureux de s'entendre bien et de partager bons nombres de points communs. Jack invita Sam à dîner, il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se quittent comme cela. La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Jack déployant des efforts pour faire rire Sam ! Elle était comme toujours bon public et cela mettait du baume au cœur de notre cher Colonel. Il raccompagna Sam chez elle dans son pic-up.

J - voilà vous êtes arrivée !

S - merci pour cette très bonne soirée !

J - mais le plaisir fut pour moi ! Vous verriez un inconvénient à ce que l'on recommence un de ces soirs prochains ?

S - pas du tout ! J'en serais ravie !

J - alors je vous appelle. Bonne nuit Belle Dame !

S - bonne nuit à vous aussi mon Colonel !

J - ahhhhh !

S - ... Jack !

J - et bien voilà !! C'est quand même mieux !!

Sam sortit de la voiture et lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il partit. Elle était heureuse, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec son colonel, même s'il n'était pas le Jack O'Neill qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant 7 ans !! Et elle allait le revoir, cela la laissa rêveuse !!

Ils prirent l'habitude de se retrouver. Leurs rapports évoluaient tranquillement. Jack se sentait très attiré par Sam, mais il avait un peu peur de se déclarer, se jugeant pas assez bien pour elle !!

Un soir qu'ils regardaient les étoiles, Sam, qui pensait bien rester dans cet espace-temps, se décida à franchir un nouveau pas. Elle se serra un peu plus près de Jack et tourna la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

S - Jack, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Non ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait !! Voilà, dans mon espace temps, j'étais très amoureuse de toi, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec toi, mais jamais il ne s'est passé quelque chose entre nous.

J - tu veux dire que jamais vous n'avez...

S - (rougissant) non jamais. Une fois, lors d'un test pour prouver que nous n'étions pas manipuler par les goa'ulds, nous avons du avouer notre attirance mutuelle. Mais nous nous sommes convenus de nous arrêter là.

J - je t'aimais mais je restais sans rien faire ??

S - tu as avoué tenir à moi plus que tu n'en avais le droit !

J - je suis un imbécile dans ta réalité !!

S - je te dis cela parce que c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de...

Elle ne put rien dire de plus, elle se retrouva bâillonner par les lèvres de Jack qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se séparèrent qu'à court d'air !!

J - je ne me sens obligé en rien, je t'aime Sam !

S - ...

J - c'est tout l'effet que cela te fait ??

S - idiot embrasse-moi encore !!

J - j'ai d'autres idées !!

S - ah oui lesquelles ??

J - je pourrais te les expliquer chez toi ou chez moi !!

Sam éclata de rire et embrassa Jack. Elle se leva et l'entraîna vers la voiture.

S - quel est le plus près ??

J - chez moi !!

Leur vie s'organisa tranquillement. Jack faisait beaucoup moins de mission et avait demandé à entraîner les jeunes recrues, il attendait la réponse. Sam quand à elle, avait emménagé chez Jack, une maison étant plus agréable qu'un appartement. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, leur complicité était totale. Jack avait présenté Charlie à Sam. Tous les deux s'entendaient très bien, et Jack profitait beaucoup plus de son fils qu'avant.

Sam s'épanouissait. Elle avait conscience d'avoir trouver ce qu'elle avait cherché depuis longtemps : un homme gentil, attentionné, prévenant et tendre. Le dur colonel froid et autoritaire était en fait un homme romantique et attentif à sa compagne. En plus il était très gai et optimiste. Son humour était présent à chaque instant et Sam passait beaucoup de temps à rire. Vraiment elle était heureuse.

Les mois passaient, Sam oubliait fréquemment qu'elle n'était pas de cet espace temps. Mais comment faire autrement quand le rêve est devenu réalité.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé d'aller ensemble faire les courses au super marché. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent Jack préférant bricoler à la maison, mais Sam avait tellement insisté qu'il avait cédé pour lui faire plaisir. Pendant qu'elle finissait de ranger le coffre Jack était allé reporter le caddie. En revenant il trouva Sam regardant le ciel complètement tétanisée, pourtant il n'y avait rien de spécial !!

J - eh !! Tu vas bien ??

S - alkech !!

J - pardon ??

S - je viens de voir un alkech !!

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Ils avaient compris, l'intermède était terminé. Le téléphone de Sam sonna, c'était Mitchell. Ils étaient attendus à la base de l'Air Force la plus proche.

S - je dois y aller !

J - je t'accompagne !

S - je ne crois pas que tu seras autorisé à me suivre !!

J - Sam !!

S - Jack, j'aurais tellement voulu que cela continu, que toi et moi ce soit pour la vie !!

J - et moi j'aurais voulu que notre séparation se passe différemment, que l'on ait le temps de se dire au revoir ! Que vais-je devenir ?

S - si ce que je prévois se passe, tu n'auras pas cette question à te poser. Jack, tu vas terriblement me manquer, je...

J - non !! Ne dis rien ! Promets moi une chose.

S - (les larmes pleins les yeux) que veux-tu ?

J - quand tu le retrouveras, parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, promets-le moi !!

S - je te le promets ! Oh Jack, pourquoi ??

J - ne m'oublie pas Sam, ne m'oublie pas mais donne-lui sa chance !! Que Dieu te garde !!

S - fais attention à toi et toi non plus ne m'oublie pas !

FIN


End file.
